Never the Same
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: “Remus, I have a very difficult task for you to take on. I believe you are aware of the ancient magic know as the Vicissitudo.” “The spell that causes people to switch bodies?” asked Remus.“I would like to cast the Vicissitudo on you and James.”
1. Vicissitudo

"Remus, I have a very difficult task for you to take on," gravely announced Dumbeldore.

"Yes?" asked Remus reading the severity of this task in Dumbeldore's blue eyes which did not characteristically twinkle at the moment.

"I believe you are aware of the ancient magic know as the Vicissitudo."

"The spell that causes people to switch bodies?" asked Remus.

"The very same," replied Albus Dumbeldore.

"What about it?" asked Remus.

"I would like to cast the Vicissitudo on you and James," calmly answered Dumbeldore penetrating Remus with his eyes almost as if reading him.

"You want me to switch bodies with James?"

"Yes, I am sure you are aware of the emanate danger young Harry is in as I am sure James had told you."

"Very much aware, but why this? Why the Vicissitudo?"

"It is the best way to protect Harry, and my wife," came an exasperated tone from the back of the room.

Remus turned to see an exhausted looking James standing at the door. He looked beat down and worn out, almost as if he himself was recovering from the moon.

Remus closed his eyes and let out a weary sigh. He had already done so much for the Order, and now he was asked to do this.

"Please Mooney," pleaded James, his hazel eyes desperate, "You are the most advanced person when it comes to defence that could pull off being me."

"Of course it is entirely up to you," assured Dumbeldore. "No one is forcing you."

"I understand that Albus," sighed Remus, "If you wouldn't mind giving me a minute to think."

"Of course," consented Dumbeldore as James began to open his mouth in protest. Yet when Dumbeldore spoke Jamed ceased from saying anything and closed his mouth following Dumbeldore out of the room.

"After all Sirius, Peter and I have done for him, the leas he could do id this," mumbled James as he and Dumbeldore stepped out of the room.

"Keeping a comrades secrets is one thing this is entirely another," pointed out Dumbeldore in his ever calm nature.

"_If only he knew,_" thought James to himself as the two waited in silence for Remus to make his decision.

Meanwhile Remus sat in the room alone thinking over all the possibilities and complications going through the Vicissitudo would cause. It was true he practically owed James, Sirius, and Peter his life for what they did for him. Yet agreeing to the Visiccitudo would be noting in comparison. There were greater risks involved. The change could wind up permanent was Remus first thought followed by doubts about James' ability to handle his curse.

James paced in front of the door instead of taking a seat in the chair that Dumbeldore conjured up for him. Dumbeldore sat in another soft chair with his elbows resting on the arms and his fingers resting upon each other.

Dumbeldore was a patient man much more patient than James ever was. Just as James was about to pass by the door for the fifteenth time it opened.

"You made a decision?" demanded James wide eyed like a deer.

"Yes I have," sighed Remus obviously heavy of heart.

"I suggest we all head back into the room, before we discuss matters any further," recommended Dumbeldore vanishing the two chairs he had conjured up.

Remus and James followed Dumbeldore back into the room where the whole meeting had started.

"As you were saying Remus," gestured Dumbeldore, "You have come to a decision about the Vicissitudo."

"I have," nodded Remus, "I've decided that my agreeing to the Vicissitudo is in the best interest of all."

"Mooney, you're a lifesaver in more ways than one," smiled James in relief as he clapped Remus on the back.

"Before we make the change you need to be fully aware of my furry little problem as Padfood so affectionately calls it," warned Remus in a very solemn voice.

"That's right, it was about a week ago."

"Yes and the wolf is still quite strong. You need to be prepared to fight it. I presume Dumbeldore has informed you of my role in working for the Order?"

"That I have," interjected Dumbeldore. "I hate to rush things, but time indeed does run short."

"Yes of course," agreed Remus.

"I will do the honor of performing the spell," directed Dummbeldore, "Now if you two would be so kind as to stand five paces apart."

Both men complied. Dumbeldore then raised his wand and spoke the words, "_Visiccimens Fabricorp._" It was one of the few spells that had two parts and could not be cast non-verbally.

As James stood there waiting for the spell to take effect, he stared at Remus blinking ever so often. As he blinked James though he saw for a split second things from Remus' perspective. Then it happened, suddenly like a rush of wind James felt like he was being blown around the room. Everything was a blur; James could focus on anything all he could do was make out shapes and colors. He could make out a purple blur and knew that it was Dumbeldore and things went black. James was still very much conscious, it is jut his eyes were closed. Yet this wasn't at the focus of his attention, he could smell men and it caused a peculiar rage inside him. It was as if there was an internal growling, a need to rip, shred, and maim.

After spinning around the room Remus came to a jolting halt, he felt as if he was going to loose he balance, yet his feet were firmly planted on the ground. Remus immediately whipped his eyes open to see he was no longer in his own body. Instead of Dumbeldore being on his right, he was now on his left. In James' body he felt wonderful. There was no longer this weight on his shoulders, every muscle did not ace, true his senses weren't as strong but to be free of his burden was liberating, exhilarating in fact.

Remus looked over at Dumbeldore with a smile. Yet he was not met with Dumbeldore's twinkling eyes. Remus turned to see Dumbeldore watching James with a solemn expression"

Remus glanced over at James who was not in his body, which stood rigid. Remus could see it in the face. James was now raging his battle. James's face was twitching and contouring into the most unnatural of shapes.

James could feel his body go rigid, as the internal battle raged on. He could hear his 'voice' say, "I should have insisted on waiting a day or two."

Hearing that, woke something up inside James, something to help him combat the urges of the wolf inside. Soon they subsided and James opened his eyes.

"See Mooney there was nothing to worry about," assured James hearing Remus' hoarse voice instead of his own.

Remus turned hid head from Dumbeldore to James in a flash.

"You over came it?"

"I think so" answered James sensing another urge to bit and destroy.

"It seems the spell has worked," smiled Dumbeldore looking from one to the other. "Please allow me to stress to the both of you the seriousness of this switch. You are to tell no one under any circumstances about what happened here this evening. The three of us plus Lilly are the only ones aware of this switch. You must each peruse the lives of the other. When the time should prove pertinate I will contact each of you by owl. Now James, I suggest you leave before any of the Order arrives. You are thought by many to be a traitor at this point."

James wearily nodded feeling the pain that Remus must feel on a regular biases.

"Remember the next moon is on the 11th," mentioned Remus before James apparated away.

With in moments of James' dissaparation, the first of the Order arrived.

"James, Albus, didn't expect to see you bother here so early," remarked Moody staring each down with his good eye as he roved the rest of the place with his magical one.

"James and I were discussing security measures for he and his family," explained Dumbeldore.

"Good!" gruffly answered Moody nodding his head, "Can never be too careful, what with the current state of things."

"I couldn't agree more," smiled Dumbeldore his eyes giving off they're usual twinkle.


	2. Home Sweet Home

James stumbled when he apperated to the outskirts of town. Remus had been going homeless taking shelter and work where he could. James had known for a long time where he was, at least the approximate location of where Remus had been staying. At that point James felt like he could collapse right where he stood, but he knew it was not safe there.

Remus had been staying in the rougher parts of town and this is where James stood. It was until recently that Remus would every once-in-a-while seek shelter with James and Lilly or with Sirius. Then all of a sudden Remus cut off all contact, he wouldn't be at Order meetings, his actions were suspicious. Sirius was the first to say something along the lines of Remus being a traitor, but James wouldn't hear of it. Peter was next to agree. James wasn't convinced, until he caught Remus on the wrong side of a raid.

"_A man's got to eat," defended Remus as James and Sirius cornered him against the wall._

"_And you couldn't come to one of us?" demanded James._

"_Like either of you trust me," answered Remus breaking out of his temporary prison that James and Sirius created._

_James and Sirius exchanged looks, trying to come up with a response._

"_There is no need," continued Remus reading their faces, "We all know it's true. Don't think I haven't overheard your accusations."_

"_You could have proven them wrong," interjected Sirius pointing an accusing finger at Remus._

"_Prove you wrong? Ha! Once either of you especially you Sirius make up your minds there is no changing it."_

"_My question is," James countered, hurt present in his voice as he ruffled his hair out of his face, "Why were you stealing dark artifacts?"_

"_As I said before, a man's got to eat."_

"_There is a difference between stealing food and stealing dark artifacts, Mooney," explained Sirius, beginning to grow outraged._

"_The job paid well."_

"_You realize the work came from Voldemort?" demanded Sirius._

"_In a world like mine it doesn't matter who offers the job as long as it pays well."_

"_Then you aren't who I thought you were," remarked James with disappointment._

"_Count yourself lick that I don't curse you where you stand," growled Sirius._

"_Then I had better be going before you change you mind."_

After that incident friendships were never the same. Of course what Remus had said was not true. Dumbeldore explained that Remus was to an extent playing the part of a double. Remus was taking jobs where he could withholding information and items, that way if a raid fails at least the dark side is not getting as much as they could.

Now James stood in Remus' shoes or rather his body now playing the part of the traitor. James made his way through some of the back alleyways, areas where both Muggle and wizard a like do not care to tread. James was ultimately able to scrounge up some used newspaper for a bed and a spot behind a dumpster. The place reeked and it was filthy, but James was so tired that it did not matter to him. He instantly collapsed and was out, to fight the wolf even on the subconscious level.

Remus sat in the Order Meeting next to Sirius. As Moody went on about Aurora business, Sirius leaned over to Remus and said, "Hey James, I've got an idea to help protect Lilly and Harry."

"Sounds great," answered Remus, "Tell me after the meeting."

"I'll be over later tonight," agreed Sirius as Moody finished his report.

After the meeting Dumbeldore pulled Remus off to the side, "James, I wanted to forewarn you, that Lilly is well aware of our discussion this evening. I'm not too sure she is pleased with the decision that was made."

Remus nodded as Dumbeldore gave a reassuring wink.

"What was that about?" asked Sirius.

"I'll tell you later," answered Remus before apperating away. Remus felt that familiar squeezing sensation and found himself in the Potter house.

"James or Remus?" asked Lilly from behind Remus.

"Remus," he answered as he turned to see Lilly rocking Harry to sleep.

"I can't believe you agreed," remarked Lilly, "Then again, you always follow James' plans no matter how half brained."

"Dumbeldore agreed," answered Remus.

"It doesn't matter what Dumbelfore thinks, his only concern is Harry's protection."

"And Harry's protection is not important?" asked Remus.

"Harry's protection is important, but there is a thing called a family unit that shouldn't be disturbed. James should be the one protecting Harry."

"That's why James asked the Vissitudo to be preformed to protect Harry and you," explained Remus.

"You don't get it," exasperated Lilly.

"What don't I get?" asked Remus just as the doorbell rang.

"Who's at the door?" asked Lilly.

"It's probably Sirius," answered Remus.

"You're as bad as James," retorted Lilly.

Remus heaved a sigh of frustration as he went to answer the door, "Padfoot, Wormtail? What are you doing here?" demanded Remus.

"Well, you should know why I am here, Prongs," answered Sirius, "As for Wormtail here, he's the part of my plan I was telling you about."

"What plan would that be?" asked Lilly walking to the door with Harry in her arms.

"That's what I'm here for, to explain my plan."

"And what exactly is this plan?" prodded Lilly as everyone entered the living room.

"As we have collected from out spies the enemy knows about the Fiddelus charm."

"Not to mention that is was the most logical option," added Remus.

"Of course," shrugged Sirius, "It is also obvious, that I would be your first choice for the charm."

"Obvious," echoed Remus.

"What if you went for something unobvious?"

"Meaning?" asked Lilly.

"Peter," explained Sirius, "No one would expect him; no one would go after him. They would go after me."

"We trust you with our lives," remarked Remus, "You would never give us up."

"I would die first," agreed Sirius, "but Voldemort has his ways."

"Don't say the name," shuddered Peter.

"You have a point Sirius," thoughtfully nodded Lilly ignoring Peter, "What do you think James?"

"It sounds good to me," answered Remus as James.

"Great!" grinned Sirius, "Peter and I will take care of it all."

"That works fine," nodded Lilly, "I need to put Harry to bed."

"See you Lilly," called Sirius as Lilly left the room, "See you at the next Order meeting Prongs."

"See you," nodded Remus.

Sirius and Peter stepped out. Remus sat quietly, after a few moments two faint pops were heard.

"It's done," remarked Remus.


	3. Ways of the Wolves

James had a time of it in his dreams, it was almost as if the fight became more real when he entered into the subconscious level. James could almost feel himself physically wrestling with the beat from with in. The worst of it was when James attempted to leave the subconscious and become conscious. The wolf with in threw up a stronger fight. Yet James could not refuse what was going on in the conscious world. He was being gruffly shaken.

"Remus! Wake up! Curse you!"

"What?" asked a bewildered James as sleep cleared from his eyes to focus in on a gruff man in his mid forties. The man obviously hadn't shaved in a day or two and he was in need a shower, but his round face seemed to exude friendship or at least comradeship.

"You know better than to stay out here!" grunted the man as the moonlight from the waning reflected off of the man's black eyes.

It was clear to James that this man knew Remus. James only wished that he had taken the time to mention him.

"The wolfs have been about."

"I am aware," grimaced James all too aware of Remus' curse that was now his own.

"Then you have run into them?"

"Not tonight," responded James, not sure what this man knew and did not know.

"You ran into them then? I'm surprised they didn't take you out then, you are fortunate my friend."

"Take me out?"

"Remus! Have you hit you head? The wolves are not very fond of you, they want your blood, and they are beginning to thirst for mine as well seeing as I am helping you."

"Your help, which I am eternally grateful for," recovered James, as he realized that this man knew more than most.

"Help that won't last with the way you are acting," grunted the man.

"It's been a rough moon," admitted James as Remus.

"You're telling me, the whole time spent running from Fernis, not fun."

"Never is," mumbled James feeling for Remus. James wished he knew where this friend was leading him, as well as this friends name was.

"No, it never is, hopefully Rhea can help."

"Rhea?" asked James unthinkingly.

"You sure you didn't hit your head Remus? Remember, Rhea is the only wolf who can hold the ear of Fernis."

Suddenly memories of legend came back to James, of course everyone had head of Fernis, especially him seeing as Fernis bit Remus. Rhea was less heard of but still known by those familiar with werewolf activity. It is said that she hold the heart of Fernis, whatever little there is of his heart.

"Now allow me to do all the speaking when we see Rhea," warned the man who befriended Remus.

Before long James stood before a well-constructed leanto. He guessed immediately that this was the home of Rhea. As the man knocked on the door James could hear a deep rich voice call, "Come in."

"Rhea, it is us, Jacob and Remus," called the man who James finally learned whose name was Jacob.

"Come in then," sighed Rhea.

"Rhea kills all who enter, unless she knows them before hand. Kill first and ask later."

James nodded as he followed Jacob in. Despite the raggedness of the leanto on the outside the decorations on the inside were well decorated and magically more spacious than appearance would allow. There were read and black banners hanging all over, Rhea sat in the back of the leanto in a tall wooden chair that was almost like a throne.

"Rhea," greeted Jacob, "You are looking lovelier and lovelier every day."

"Let's just skip the pleasantries Jacob and get down to business. Time is valuable."

"Yes, Rhea, we came to ask…"

"Let me guess, you want me to convince Fernis that Remus is now a real wolf, and that you see that and that is why you are with him?"

"Well?" asked Jacob.

"No can do."

"Why not?" demanded Jacob surprised by Rhea's out right no, she was a tough woman, yet she had understanding for her wolf brothers and sisters.

"Fernis would never believe me, about the only way you are going to convince Fernis is if Remus here bit someone, but that will never happen.."

"But if he did, we'd be back in Fernis' good graces?"

"I wouldn't call it good graces," half laughed Rhea, "But yeah, life would become easier for you two."


	4. Last Breath

Remus dozed on the couch; he respected Lilly's privacy and opted to sleep there. It wasn't the most comfortable of places but was better than where he had been, and for that he was grateful. It was difficult though for Remus to sleep, he felt as if something was missing, a companion of sorts, or rather an enemy. Remus was lacking the wolf. Remus though he hated that part of himself had grown accustomed to it.

He turned on the couch to find a comfortable position, it was as he turned that he heard Harry crying. Remus got up to see to it, to allow Lilly to sleep, he figured it was the best that he could do for her. Remus reached Harry's room to find him standing in his crib holding onto its railings with all his might. It was amazing how fast Harry was growing. It wasn't too long ago that everyone that he knew were celebrating the birth of Harry.

"Da!" exclaimed Harry when he saw Remus.

Remus couldn't help but smile a bittersweet smile. He knew who Harry thought he was, Remus thought of how much James was going through for Harry and Lilly.

"That was his first word you know," remarked Lilly as she stood in the doorway.

"I bet James was real proud," remarked Remus as he picked Harry up from the crib.

"He couldn't get over himself, it was a huge ego boost for him," answered Lilly taking Harry off of Remus' hands.

Remus watched Lilly exit the room quietly with Harry. He knew she still resented him and James for doing the Vissictudo. Hopefully on day it would all be water under the bridge and he would be back in his body with his friends once again laughing at the times past but for now, he must deal with the present. Remus followed the lamination to where he was sleeping, while Lilly sat in a chair across the room.

"For what it is worth," broke in Remus, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Lilly smiled a smile only she could, "It's all right, you and James were only trying to do what you thought best."

It was then that they heard it, a creak in the gate.

"What was that?" whispered Lilly looking wide eyed.

"Sounded like the gate," answered Remus in a hushed tone as he stood up to look out the window.

Lilly was petrified in place as she watched Remus make his way to the window.

"Lilly go," ordered Remus as he pulled out his wand.

Lilly grasped Harry tight and ran for the back of the house, she entered the hallway when she heard the door of the house fling open. She heard James' voice cast a curse, it wasn't fast enough she heard the intruder block it, Next thing she heard was the Avada Kedavra curse followed by a dense thud. Remus was dead, just like that in an instant. Lilly knew this was, she had to act. Apperation was Lilly's first though, it was a risk with Harry so young but she had to try. Lilly gathered her thoughts together to side-along apperate Harry, but it was no use. There was a block on the house; there was no magical way out of the house. Lilly did the only thing she could think of, she ran into Harry's room and decided to make a stand there. What she hoped to offer seemed little but that was all she had. Little did Lilly know was what she had to offer was the greatest offering she could make, her life. Her life did save young Harry, it weakened the Dark Lord, and provided a special protection for Harry. How could Lilly's life do so much? There is something special, something magical about a mother's love and how it compels her to give of herself. When this happens an undeniable unbreakable magic comes to life and this night, Lilly unknowingly employed it.


	5. Of Sorrows and Celebrations

"Bite some one," mused James as he and Jacob mad their way to a safe resting place.

"As Rhea said it's the only way."

"I know," answered James snapping at Jacob. He was tired and at his wits end. Never had James been through so much in such a short time. He immediately took in Jacob's surprised look and realized that he had stepped out of character. He took one step back from his thoughts and breathed in and apologized, "I'm sorry old friend."

"Perfectly fine," replied Jacob, the wolf is getting to you, you need rest, we'll be there shortly."

"Thank you," answered James.

"What are friends for?"

When the two men got to what could be called Jacob's place there was an owl waiting for James. The letter was unmistakably Dumbeldore's. The letter read thus:

Remus,

Attack, bad news,

look for further contact.

-AD

James fell to the ground his legs refusing to support him any more. On the ground James choked out a sob.

"Remus, what is it?" asked Jacob bending to put a hand on James' back.

James only replied with more sobbing. Bad news, it meant the worst, someone was dead when it came to Voldemort, and any bad news has to be of the worst kind.

Jacob reached down and took Dumbeldore's note and read it.

"What does this mean Remus?" asked Jacob showing it to Remus.

"The worst," mumbled Remus, "They're dead."

"Whose dead?"

"They're all dead," wept James into his hands.

"Come now Remus it can't be as bad as all that."

"It is, it is."

"Then let's get inside so as to avoid trouble."

"No, I want to die, just leave me."

"Remus," protested Jacob.

"Leave me!" ordered James in his harshest voice.

"Fine," snapped Jacob turning to go in, "It's your funeral, don't come knocking on my door when trouble arises!"

James didn't care; he didn't care for his life. It was rubbish without Lilly and Harry in it. He spent about an hour where he was mourning until he came to his senses. He wanted out, he wanted out of the dump, he wanted out of the body, he wanted out of his misery. It was with this James took off, where he did not know, and it did not matter as least he was getting out. The first safe alleyway that was away from that old dump was where James crashed. Exhaustion over took him. James lay there for hours, unconscious to all around him even the wolf inside was quite due to either grief, or exhaustion, or even a combination of the two.

James slept so deeply and soundly that he did not even feel an owl trying to peck him awake. The owl was persistent, and did not give up easily. It took the owl until it broke skin to wake James up. The owl happened to nip James' ear. When this happened James awoke with a shout causing the owl to jump back and hoot indignantly. It then stuck out its leg for James to take the note. It read:

Remus

Meet me at the back of Hogs head.

Tonight.

-AD

James force himself up off the ground. The owl hooted at James.

"I'm up aren't I?" demanded James of the owl.

The owl hooted one last time and then flew off.

James followed the bird's example of taking off by apperating to a secluded part of Hogsmead.

James expected Hogsmead to be a dead sleepy town but he found it to be the opposite. Lights were ablaze, shouts could be heard from all over.

James' first instinct was an attack, thus his wand was quickly at the ready. James slowly mad his way from the back alley to the noisy street where everything was lit up. To his surprise, the shouts were not ones of battle but ones of celebration. James couldn't figure it out. He knew Dumbeldore would have the answer.

James found his way into Hogsmead, which was busier than usual, yet quiet compared to the rest of Hogsmead. James nodded at the bar tender who was busy wiping a glass with a dirty rag. The bare tender took not notice of James heading to the back.

James had not trouble finding Dubeldore for there was only one room in the back of Hog's head. It was a sparsely decorated room. A lantern or two hung on the wall, an unused fireplace and one large table in the middle of the room where Dumbeldore sat. He held a somber expression on his face as James entered.

"Albus, what's going on out there?" demanded James taking a seat next to Dumbedore.

"That I'm afraid is a long story. That of which concerns that attack which took place at your house yester night."

"They're all dead aren't they?" asked James casting his eyes downward. The pain still cut deep, life without Lilly seemed almost unbearable.

"Not exactly," countered Dumbeldore.

"What?" asked James in surprise, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Young Harry survived."

"He did? Where is he?"

"I've sent him to his aunt and uncle."

"Aunt and uncle?"

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

"Lilly's sister? She hates magic! She'll rip into Harry or worse turn him out."

"Not to worry, I've seen to that."

"Why them? I can take care of him."

"I'm afraid that is not possible. You in physicality are still Remus."

"That doesn't mean I can't take care of Harry."

"In truth it does," explained Dumbeldore, "You are now Remus and no one can know otherwise. It would ruin all the work Remus has done. What would happen to Harry during the full moon, I might add."

"I see your point," consented James, "What about Sirius? He is his Godfather after all."

"I thought surly by now you would have realized that it was he who betrayed you and Lilly. He was your secret keeper after all."

Slowly things began to click in James' brain. His eyes grew big with shock his mouth began to curse Sirius calling him every fowl name in the book.

"I'm going to kill him… that's all there is to it. I'm going to kill him… next time I see him, he's a dead man!"

Dumbeldore calmly sat and watched James have his rage. When James had calmed down to a mute seething, Dumbeldore continued, "Now to answer your first question."

"My first question?"

"An explanation of the celebration going on."

James had forgotten all about the celebrating going on out side.

"As you know Harry survived the attack."

"Harry can't the reason for all that celebrating out there."

"Only partially, you see Voldemort cast the Avada Kedavara on young Harry, yet he happened to survive, while Voldemort did not. That is what the celebrating is about. Weather Voldemort is truly dead remains to be resolved in my book."

"You meant to tell me my son survived the Avad Kedavara curse unscratched?"

"Not unscratched he suffers from a lightning bolt cont on his forehead which I believe will scar."

"That's it?"

"Pertaining to Harry, yes," nodded Dumbeldore, he then waited for all the information he had just shared with James to sink in.

"What else is there?" ventured James.

"As I have mentioned before, Remus is dead."

"Yes," nodded James trying to figure where Dumbeldore was going with this.

"This means that the Vicissitudo can not be reversed."

"I understand."

"Also, you can no longer go by the name James. You must always be Remus John Lupin. Not even I will address you as James. This is for security reasons."

It took a minute for James to take this in. He didn't anticipate this part of the Vicissitudo. No longer being James, it didn't sit right.

"Bearing that in mind Remus, I must discuss your new role in the Order."

"The Order? It still exists?"

"Yes, I do not believe Vodemort is truly dead, but rather indisposed at this time. Seeing as it was Sirius who was the traitor and not you, you are now welcome to Order meeting once again, though some will always lend a wary eye you way. As to your position amon the wolves, I would like you to maintain contact. Hopefully create good relations between us and the wolves."

"About that," hesitantly spoke up James, "I'm not entirely sure that is possible. As you know Fenrir has been out for my blood and hold powerful swat over the wolves. According to Rhea, the only way for Fenrir to possible trust me, for me to reach almost any wolf, I have to bite someone."

"That is a most unfortunate set back," pondered Dumbeldore, "Seeing as biting some one is not an option our best bet would probably be for you to disappear, contacting distant wolves, establishing good relations with them."

"I can do, that," agreed James. The thought of disappearing was welcoming. James needed a change somewhere where he could not be reminded of Lilly and all that has gone on in the last few days.

"Good to hear that," warmly smiled Dumbeldore standing up to say goodbye to James.


	6. Changes

Thirteen years, thirteen long hard years that is how long James was away from England. He had been through countless moons finally seeing what Remus had lived with for so long. James discovered the reality of Remus' curse, now his curse.

James tried his best in making contact with other wolves but had little success, few trusted him, he was a stranger. Keeping suspicions from rising James was forced to move from place to place. He traveled the continental Europe.

For the past year James had found himself in France. In his travels he received an owl, something he had not received since he first set on his travels. Just as James made his way out of England he received a note from Dumbeldore telling him of the death of Peter and the arrest of Sirius. That letter further broke James than what he already was at that time.

Alone, that was what James was, alone. One friend dead, one wife dead, another friend a lying murderous traitor, and a son who would never know him, a son who could never know the truth, a son who was most certainly living a hard life.

Fortunately for James, this letter was not filled with the pain that the others had been filled with.

_Remus,_

_I shall be in France this coming Monday on Hogwarts business. I wish to meet with you while there. I presume that you would be free to meet at Le Bouillant Chaudron the following Tuesday at 3pm. There are things of an important matter that I wish to discuss with you._

_-Albus Dumbeldore_

Receiving this letter James was forced to wonder what it was that Dumbeldore wished to discuss with him. Hearing little about Voldemort, James wondered if it had been decided that he was no longer a threat. Would James be free to reveal who he truly was? Possibly take up the care of his own his son who was now thirteen years old?

When Monday arrived James cleaned himself up washing his face, shaving, and running a sad excuse for a comb through his hair. With what little money he had gained from doing random jobs he purchased a used robe, it was tattered and worn, but it was better than what he had been wearing.

When James looked in the mirror, he was surprised to see the changes that had over come him. No longer did his face hold some of the boyish features that Remus held so long ago. No longer was his hair still the classic brown, there were tinges of gray in his hairline. There was a wrinkle or two on his face, there were scars there that weren't there before. No longer was this the face of one Remus John Lupin, nor was it the face of James Harold Potter. This face was wizened and slightly gaunt. The years had been hard on James and he had become a different person. James was no longer the roguish marauder he had been in his early years. James was now a humbled more quite man accepting his lot in life. He became much like Remus, yet he was someone different, not exactly Remus nor was he James either. Funny how tragedies and hard times could change a person entirely.

James let out a fatigued sigh as he approached Le Bouillant Chaudron. Though he had thirteen years to mourn and grieve, his heart was still heavy. He could never forget what had happened.

"Remus," greeted Dumbeldore standing up from a table in the pub to greet James.

The pub in France was reminiscent of the Three Broomsticks. The atmosphere was cheery; each person went on with his or her life as normal as if nothing that had happened in the past occurred. Not that they should do anything less, they did not live in the past as James.

"It is good to see you old friend," Dumbeldore smiled and took Remus' hand.

"It is good to see you two Professor," nodded James using the term of respect he had used in his Hogwarts years.

"Please have seat," gestured Dumbeldore taking a seat himself, "I placed an order for Malted Mead, not as good as Rosemerta's but palatable all the same."

James mirrored Dumbeldore in sitting down, "Sound's good to me," he nodded.

"I'm certain that you are wondering what the cause for this meeting is," started Dumbeldore as a waitress approached delivering two glasses of Malted Mead.

"Yes, you could say that I was wondering," admitted James taking his glass giving a smile of gratitude to the waitress.

"Having been here in France, I don't think you are aware of current events in England," explained Dumbeldore taking his own glass and paying for the two drinks, a warm smile on his wizened features, and a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"No I haven't heard much of anything from home, brings back too many memories," admitted James taking a sip of his drink.

"Then you would not be aware that Sirius Black has escaped from prison," answered Dumbeldore looking straight at James, penetrating him, warning him to keep his emotions in check.

"What!" exclaimed James as he just kept himself from choking on his Malted Mead. An anger that had once subsided boiled inside him once again.

"Yes," continued Dumbeldore keeping his tone calm and even, "This is why I have asked to meet with you. Harry's life is potentially in danger and it would be nice to have all the possible help I can in protecting him. He has taken on his father's penchant for getting into trouble."

"What kind of help do you need?" asked James, just keeping his anger bottled in. Sirius had taken everything from him, he was not going to finish things off and take Harry entirely away from him.

"There is a position of Defense open at Hogwarts. I would like you to take the position."

"Teach? You want me to teach?" asked James this was not what he was expecting to be asked.

"Yes," nodded Dumbeldore, "You of all people know Sirius best and would be most capable of picking up weather he is about. Not to mention you are well qualified in Defense you would suit the position well."

"But what of the moon?" asked James realizing what he was being asked to do, "It was hard enough when Rem - I was in school."

"We have an answer to that now. There is a potion that has recently been invented called Wolfsbane. It causes the wolf to sleep during transformations; you would still transform but keep your right mind in the process. You would only miss a day of classes if the transformation occurs on a weeknight."

"There is a potion?" asked James eyes wide with shock, "How long has this potion been in existence?"

"Not long at all. It is quite difficult to make but Severus has agreed to brew you regular doses of it so that you can hold the position."

"Snape?" asked James in surprise.

"Yes, Severus turned from being a Death Eater and is loyal to me, he currently holds the position of Potions Professor, and head of Slytherin House."

"This is unbelievable," remarked James shaking his head looking down at the table as he tried to process all this information.

"So you agree to take the position Remus?" asked Dumbeldore a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I'll take the position," nodded James looking up to Dumbeldore connecting his gray eyes with the headmaster's blue.

"Good. The pay isn't much but I'm sure that it is more than what you currently have. I am capable of giving you your first month's salary so that you may gather the things that you will need to fill the position. Now I'm aware that there is a moon just prior to the start of term so I can have it arranged for you to ride the Hogwarts Express, rather than having you arrive early with the rest of the staff. Wolfsbane takes about a month to brew, so I will have Severus start work on the potion for the following moon."

"Thank you sir."

"You are welcome," nodded Dumbeldore looking down at his watch. "I am afraid that I must get going at this time, but I will see you at the start of term."

Dumbeldore stood and deposited a small satchel filled with money for James, and then left the pub.


End file.
